Toronto Ghoul
by GreedyFox
Summary: Cayne is your average North American teenager who lived with his grandfather. Or at least that's what he thought. Once his grandfather disappears, a series of events are triggered that change his life forever. What would you do if one day, out of the blue, you find out that you're a ghoul? Accepting OCs. I do not own Tokyo Ghoul. Rating will change once story progresses.
**Toronto Ghoul**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to a Tokyo Ghoul SYOC story! I unfortunately do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **This chapter will be quite short but the following chapters will be longish.**

 **Without further ado, welcome to Toronto Ghoul!**

 _Throughout history humans have fought to establish themselves as the top of this world's food chain. But, little did they know there are beings who hunt them as a food source. These beings, monsters if you will, who hunt down humans for their flesh, they are called…Ghouls._

He was running under the night sky panting but never stopping.

"Someone, please help!" he yelled helplessly as he felt that the night's darkness silenced his shouts.

He felt something grab at his leg and he fell on the ground. He turned around to look at her hungry look as she revealed her surprisingly bright teeth.

"AAARGH," he screamed like a little girl but no one came to his rescue.

 _In North York, part of the remains of a teenager were found on the street by Fairview Mall. Saliva from what is thought to be a "ghoul" was left at the scene. Investigations are underway as a search of the surrounding area has commenced._

"You shouldn't listen to all that crap Cayne," said his grandfather as he turned off the TV. Cayne was sixteen years old and he had short black hair arranged in a side fringe. Cayne stood at 6'0" and had an average built.

"There's so much to learn about though. The CCG has been trying to take them down for so long, but it appears as if the ghouls keep multiplying." Cayne had russet brown eyes. He was wearing a shirt with black and white stripes, a black coat, khaki pants, and black shoes. He had a school backpack on his back and was standing at the entrance of the living room where his grandfather was sitting and watching the morning news.

"Don't give it much thought. Leave the fight to the CCG. Isn't it time you went to school?"

"Yeah, see you later gramps," Cayne smiled and he left. He waited for the bus and once he showed his pass ne went inside. The school day went on as usual and nothing special really happened. Once the day was done though, he went to his favorite coffee place. Lucas, a friend of his in the grade above, joined him. Cayne and Lucas had been friends for quite a while as the latter's parents worked for Toronto's CCG, just like Cayne's grandfather.

"It's scary, Fairview Mall is really close," said Lucas. Although Lucas was a year older than Cayne, he had the same height. Lucas had short, messy, dirty blonde hair and gunmetal blue eyes. Lucas was wearing a gray hoodie with orange sleeves, a pair of blue jeans and brown boots. "Man, we'd be eaten in a second."

Lucas was referring to the fact that neither one of them had a very athletic build. Lucas played basketball and volleyball, so he had pretty muscular arms but he was quite skinny. Cayne on the other hand had an average built but there was barely any muscle on him.

"I've never actually seen a 'ghoul'. If it wasn't for my grandfather and his affiliation to the CCG, I would have thought that monsters that eat humans don't exist," said Cayne.

"I've heard that they're very tricky in the sense that they disguise themselves as humans and get friendly with people, only to eat them," explained Lucas.

"Wouldn't you say that they're more like monsters in human skin than monsters who disguise themselves as humans?" asked Cayne.

Lucas and Cayne kept talking about ghouls for a while and once it started getting dark they both went back to their respective houses. When Cayne entered the house, he realized his grandfather wasn't there.

"Gramps, I'm home," he said but there was no answer. He looked everywhere, but his grandfather was nowhere to be found.

"He probably went to get groceries or something like that," Cayne told himself. However, he knew something wasn't right as whenever his grandfather did that he'd leave a note.

"Oh, this will be a pain," Cayne turned around to face a woman that appeared to be in her early fifties. Her face was the last thing Cayne remembered of that moment as the woman punched him in his abdomen, knocking him out.

 **That was the first chapter folks! I hope you like it and I cannot wait to receive your OCs. As I gather more and more of them, the story will progress more nicely. Check my profile for the form and don't forget to read the rules. I'm really sorry but the form is quite long (unlike this chapter).**

 **Thank you for bearing with me,**

 **GreedyFox**

 **P.S.: Please leave a review.**


End file.
